Don Kichot z La Manchy/K4/17
Kategoria:Don Kichot z La Manchy W którym ostatecznie usunięta zostaje wątpliwość co do szyszaka i kulbaki i wykrywa się wiele nowych przygód w całej ich prawdziwości. — No, patrzcież panowie! — wołał cyrulik — co to są za ludzie, żeby w żywe oczy twierdzić, że to hełm, a nie miedniczka. — Ktokolwiek waży się twierdzić przeciwnie — rzekł Don Kichot — pokażę mu, że zmyśla jeżeli jest rycerzem, a jeżeli tylko giermkiem, to łże jak pies i zawsze łgać będzie. Majster Mikołaj, obecny tej rozprawie, chcąc sobie zrobić zabawkę i rozrywki przyczynić przytomnym, zaczął popierać wariactwo Don Kichota i odezwał się do cyrulika: — Mości balwierzu! lub ktokolwiek jesteś, czy wiesz waść, że my oba z jednego cechu; dwadzieścia lat już z górą, jak się wyzwoliłem na majstra balwierskiego i jak się znam na wszystkich naczyniach balwierskich od największego do najmniejszego. W młodości służyłem także wojskowo i wiem dobrze, co to jest hełm, co szyszak, misiurka i zbroja, znam się na wszystkich narzędziach wojennego rzemiosła, osobliwie też na wszystkich porządkach żołnierskich; owóż, nie urażając waści, twierdzę, że sztuka, którą trzyma w ręku dostojny kawaler, podobna do balwierskiej miedniczki, jak pięść do nosa, i oczywiście widzę, że jest to nagłówek od hełmu, lubo nie całkowity. — A jużcić nie całkowity — wtrąci Don Kichot — bo brak mu obojczyka. — A któż o tym wątpi — dorzuci pleban, zmiarkowawszy zamiar majstra Mikołaja — przecież to rzecz widoczna. Kardenio, Don Fernand i jego drużyna przytwierdzili tak samo. Audytor, człowiek niezmiernie towarzyski, byłby niewątpliwie przyłożył także ręki do tej uciechy, gdyby go sprawa Don Ludwika mocno nie zaprzątała; rozmyślał nad nią głęboko, jako nad rzeczą wielkiej wagi i żarty wcale mu nie były w głowie. — Boże mi odpuść — rzekł wtedy cyrulik, wzdychając — ale ani mi się mieści w głowie, jak tylu porządnych i statecznych ludzi może brać miedniczkę za nagłówek? Dalipan nie wiem, czyby na to cała mądrość nąjpierwszego uniwersytetu starczyła, a kiedy moja miedniczka ma być nagłówkiem, to może i kulbaka w waszych oczach jest rzędem końskim, jak twierdzi jegomość pan rycerz. — Co do mnie — rzecze Don Kichot — mnie się zdaje, że to kulbaka, i raz już powiedziałem, że się do tego nie mieszam, czy rząd, czy kulbaka, to mnie nic nie obchodzi. — Mości Don Kichocie — odezwie się pleban — do ciebie to koniecznie należy rozstrzygnięcie tej sprawy, w rzeczach bowiem rycerstwa dotyczących i ja, i ci wszyscy panowie ustępujemy ci kroku całkowicie i na sąd twój zupełnie się zdajemy. — Zanadto czynicie mi honoru — odparł Don Kichot — ale w tym zamku tak dziwne przytrafiły mi się już rzeczy dwa razy w życiu, że o niczym, co tu widzę, nie śmiem wyrażać się twierdząco, gdyż pewien jestem, że tu wszystko dzieje się czarami. Kiedym tu był pierwszy raz, zostałem ciężko poturbowany przez jakiegoś Maura zaklętego, a Sancho nie lepiej wyszedł z kilku tchórzami tego samego kalibru; świeżo znów wczoraj wieczorem zawieszony zostałem za rękę i przeszło dwie godziny w tym stanie przebyłem, ani wiedząc, skąd mnie taka klęska spotyka; byłoby zbytnią z mej strony zuchwałością brać się tu do rozstrzygania rzeczy tak zawiłej i trudnej. Objawiłem zdanie swoje co do nagłówka, ale co do kwestii kulbaki, rozeznawać się jej nie podejmuję. Wasza to rzecz, mości panowie; może nie będąc, jak ja, rycerzami, ujdziecie mocy czarów i zdrowo sądzić będziecie mogli o wszystkim, co się dzieje w tym zamku, bo czary zwodzić was nie będą jak mnie. — Dostojny rycerz słusznie mówi — rzekł Don Fernand — nasza to rzecz dać wyrok w tej sprawie, a chcąc ją porządnie i należycie załatwić, ja zaraz biorę się do zbierania zdań każdego z osobna, a większość głosów rzecz rozstrzygnie. Tych, co znali Don Kichota, niewypowiedzianie bawiła ta komedia, ale ludzie obcy, mianowicie służba Don Ludwika i trzej nowo przybyli łucznicy, pojąć nie mogli tej wariacji. Cyrulik wściekał się ze złości, że mu w żywe oczy skradzionej miedniczki zaparto i na hełm przeistoczono i ani wątpił już, że ten sam los spotka i kulbakę. Wszyscy zresztą śmieli się, jak Don Fernand z poważną miną, jak gdyby szło o rzecz największej wagi, zbierał głosy po kolei. Zebrawszy je od wszystkich, co znali Don Kichota, zwracając mowę do cyrulika, rzekł głośno: — Mój dobry człowieku, jużem się zmordował pytać zawsze o to samo i od wszystkich ciągle tęż samą słyszeć odpowiedź, trzeba więc być wariatem, ażeby myśleć, że to kulbaka ośla, kiedy rzecz jest jak słońce jasna, że to rząd z konia i to z konia nie lada. Nie masz tedy co gadać, ani osłem się swoim zastawiać, bo to jest rząd koński i basta; źleś sprawę popierał, żadnych na swą stronę nie przedstawiłeś dowodów. — Bodajem nigdy królestwa niebieskiego nie oglądał — zawołał biedny cyrulik — jeżeli wam tu wszystkim jak tu jesteście moi panowie, w oczach się nie dwoi. Bodajem nigdy Boga nie oglądał! Bodajem spokojnej śmierci nie doczekał, jeżeli to nie jest moja kulbaka; ale taka to sprawiedliwość... no, już nic nie mówię! Przecieżem nie pijany, nic w gębie jeszcze nie miałem. Wszyscy śmieli się z tych utyskiwań cyrulika i szaleństwa Don Kichota, który na zapieczętowanie tak się odezwał: — Kiedy tak, niechże każdy zabierze, co do niego należy. I sięgnął po miedniczkę, a Sancho chwycił za kulbakę, ale diabeł spałby chyba, ażeby sprawę tę tak łatwo przepuścił. Jeden ze sług Don Ludwika chciał wtrącić do tej sprawy swoje trzy grosze, o które go nie pytano. Udając tedy przebiegłego: — Jeżeli to nie figiel — odezwał się — to nie rozumiem, jak u diabła tylu ludzi rozumnych i znacznych może brać psa za kota? Jużciż bez drwin niepodobna się tu mylić i z przeproszeniem panów, choćbyście nie wiem co mówili, mimo uszanowania, jakie wam winienem, powiem zawsze, że to jest miedniczka, a tamto kulbaka z osła. — Tylko się nie zaklinaj niebacznie — rzecze pleban — bo może z oślicy. — To wszystko jedno — odpowie tamten — ale zawsze kulbaka. Jeden z łuczników nowo przybyłych, wysłuchawszy całej sprzeczki, chciał także popisać się ze swoim zdaniem. — Do stu katów — rzekł więc — mają się o co kłócić, a toć to kulbaka jakiem żywy człowiek i ślepy by namacał. — Kłamiesz, hultaju! — wrzasnął Don Kichot — i podniósłszy spisę, której z rąk nie wypuszczał, tak potężny cios nią wymierzył, że gdyby się łucznik nie umknął, byłby go o ziemię powalił; spisa się połamała w kawałki od zamachu, a towarzysze łucznika widząc, jak sobie z ich kolegą poczynano, zrobili wrzask wielki w imię św. Hermandady, domagając się o siłę zbrojną; usłyszawszy to wezwanie gospodarz, który należał do tego zacnego stowarzyszenia, pobiegł prędko do siebie, wziął szpadę i laskę urzędową i wróciwszy, stanął po stronie łuczników. Ludzie Don Ludwika, bojąc się, ażeby im się nie wymknął, otoczyli go kołem, a wydrwiony balwierz, widząc całą gospodę w takim rozgardiaszu, chciał korzystać z pory i capnął za kulbakę, kiedy tymczasem Sancho, stojąc opodal, z drugiej strony także za nią pochwycił. Dzielny Don Kichot dobył miecza i natarł walecznie na łuczników; Don Ludwik, widząc naokoło taką bijatykę, w obawie, iżby go służba jego nie porwała, wołał na nią, ażeby szła na pomoc Don Kichotowi, Don Fernandowi i Kardeniowi, którzy się także wmieszali do bójki; pleban wrzeszczał wniebogłosy, chcąc zwadę uśmierzyć, ale nikt go ani słyszał, gospodyni ledwo gardło nie pękło od krzyku, córka jej od łez się zanosiła, a Maritorna, jak wściekła wyjąc, biegała; Dorota i Luscinda w wielkim przestrachu nie wiedziały do kogo się uciec; młodziuchną Klarę z przerażenia mdłości zdjęły; balwierz co się zmieściło walił Sanchę, a Sancho okładał co miał sił balwierza. Tuż obok znów Don Ludwik, gdy go jeden ze sług za kołnierz chciał ująć, bojąc się, ażeby nie czmychnął, zamalował go pałką tak potężnie, że go całego zakrwawił; audytor, widząc że się biorą do zacnego młodzieńca, pobiegł mu na pomoc; Don Fernand tratował pod sobą jednego z łuczników; Kardenio sypał razy oburącz na prawo i na lewo, a gospodarz wrzeszczał z urzędu o pomoc do św. Hermandady; słowem, cała karczma zawichrzyła się istnym piekłem, że nic słychać, ani widać nie było, jeno krzyki, wrzaski, płacze, jęki, klątwy, pięści, miecze, rozruch i popłoch ogólny. Śród tak straszliwego hałasu Don Kichot, zawsze różne rzeczy mający w żywej pamięci, przypomniał sobie rokosz w obozie Agramanta, jak go opisują dzieje rycerstwa, i huknął piorunującym głosem, że się aż cała gospoda zatrzęsła: — Stójcie! złóżcie miecze do pochew! i każdy niechaj mnie słucha, jeżeli mu życie miłe. Wszyscy stanęli jak wryci na głos Don Kichota, a on im mówił dalej: — Albożem wam nie powiedział, panowie, że ten zamek jest zaklęty i że w nim kwateruje cały pułk sprośnych czartów? najlepszy macie tego dowód w tym, co oczy wasze teraz widzą, że niezgoda obozu Agramanta między nas się wkradła; patrzcie, jak tam się o miecz ognisty biją, a tam znów o konia skrzydlatego, tu inni o orła zaklętego, a tamci o szyszak zaczarowany. Czyż nie widzicie, że wszyscy walczymy z sobą, nie mogąc się porozumieć, ani rozróżnić przyjaciół od nieprzyjaciół; przystąpcież tu co prędzej, panie audytorze i ty plebanie; jeden z was niech będzie królem Agramantem, a drugi królem Sobrynem i starajcie się zgodę między nami zaprowadzić, bo przebóg! to hańba, ażeby ludzie takiego rodu i znamienitości, jak my, mordowali się wzajem dla tak błahych powodów. Łucznicy, nie rozumiejący tych górnolotnych marzeń Don Kichota, mając dobrze otrzepaną skórę od Kardenia i Don Fernanda, w żaden sposób bitwy zaprzestać nie chcieli. Nieborak balwierz, usłyszawszy o zgodzie, był na to jak na lato, bo jego kulbaka poszła już w kawałki, a w brodzie ledwo parę włosów mu zostało. Sancho uciął bójkę, jak tylko głos pana go doszedł, rad był wytchnąć sobie trochę i pot z twarzy ocierał. Służący Don Ludwika uciszyli się także, gdyż niewiele by z bitwy wskórali. Jeden tylko gospodarz nie mógł się w złości pohamować, upierał się koniecznie, aby ukarać tego głupca, który co chwila w domu jego hałasy i burdy wszczynał. Nareszcie ukoiły się wszystkie zawziętości, a przynajmniej stanęło zawieszenie broni, kulbaka pozostała rzędem, miedniczka nagłówkiem, a karczma uchodziła ciągle za zamek w gorącej wyobraźni Don Kichota. Za staraniem audytora i plebana nastał pokój zupełny, a kiedy wszyscy przyjaźnie już się traktowali lub też przyjaźń udawali, słudzy Don Ludwika zaczęli znów usilnie się domagać, ażeby zaraz z nimi jechał do ojca. On się z nimi korowodził, pragnąc zbyć się zręcznie, gdy tymczasem audytor, wziąwszy na bok Don Fernanda, Kardenia i plebana, opowiedział im, jak się rzecz miała z Don Ludwikiem i prosił, ażeby mu radzili jak tu począć należy. Wszyscy razem uchwalili, że Don Fernand da się poznać sługom Don Ludwika i powie, że go zabiera z sobą do Andaluzji, gdzie u brata jego, margrabiego, razem z należytym przyjęciem znajdzie dla siebie przyjaźń i szacunek. Don Ludwik bowiem oświadczył stanowczo, że nie pojedzie do ojca. Słudzy, dowiedziawszy się o znamienitości Don Fernanda i postanowieniu Don Ludwika, ułożyli rzecz tak, że trzech pojedzie do ojca donieść o wszystkim, a jeden zostanie do usług przy paniczu, czekając dalszych rozkazów. Tym sposobem powaga Agramanta i roztropność króla Sobryna zakończyły wszystkie niesnaski i zniszczyły piekielną maszynę rozdwojenia i zatargów wzajemnych. Ale nieubłagany wróg pokoju, nie mógł ścierpieć, aby go minął pożądany owoc tak pięknej siejby niezgód i nowym pokuszeniem nowe wszczął rozruchy. Łucznicy widząc, że mają do czynienia z ludźmi znamienitymi, od których tylko razy ich czekają, wynieśli się po cichutku, ale jeden z nich, którego Don Fernand tak poturbował, przypomniawszy sobie, że między wyrokami sądowymi na chwytanie do aresztu przestępców, które miał przy sobie, znajduje się także wyrok na jakiegoś Don Kichota, skazanego przez św. Hermandadę za odbicie więźniów, chciał się przekonać, czy rysopis tego Don Kichota zgadza się z tym, którego miał przed oczami. Wyciągnął więc pergamin z kieszeni i sylabizując go powoli, bo czytać umiał nie tęgo, za każdą sylabą spoglądał spod oka na Don Kichota i porównywał rysy jego twarzy z rysopisem. Przyjrzawszy się dobrze, przekonał się, że jest ten sam i że na niego dekret wydany. Skoro tylko nabrał tego przekonania, trzymając dekret w lewej ręce, rzucił się zaraz na Don Kichota, schwycił go za gardło tak silnie, że ledwie nie zadusił, a wołał zarazem: — Pomocy, panowie! pomocy dajcie dla św Hermandady i żeby nikt nie wątpił, że odzywam się w imię prawa, oto jest dekret rozkazujący schwytać tego złoczyńcę i rozbójnika. Pleban wziął w rękę pergamin i przekonał się, że łucznik prawdę mówi; ale rycerz, słysząc się mianowany rozbójnikiem przez człowieka tak podłego, wpadł w złość tak srogą, że aż mu kości w całym ciele zachrzęszczały''zachrzęszczały'' — dziś popr. zachrzęściły. i choć go sługa rządowy tęgo ściskał, pochwycił go oburącz za gardło i byłby go niezawodnie udusił, gdyby mu towarzysze na pomoc nie przyszli; gospodarz z urzędu przybiegł razem z innymi, a gospodyni, widząc męża do bójki wmieszanego, zaczęła na nowo wrzeszczeć jak opętana, w czym dopomagały jej z całego gardła Maritorna z córką, wzywając łaski niebios i pomocy wszystkich obecnych w gospodzie. — Przez Boga żywego! — krzyknął Sancho — pan mój prawdę mówi, że ten zamek zaczarowany, wszyscy dyabli tu wojują, ani sposobu wyżyć godziny spokojnie. Don Fernand rozerwał Don Kichota z łucznikiem, ku wielkiemu obu szczęściu, bo niezawodnie byliby się obydwaj podusili, ale łucznicy dopominali się niemniej o swego jeńca, żądając, aby go im wydano związanego, bo tu idzie o służbę króla i św. Hermandady, w imieniu których polecone mieli schwytać tego niecnego zbójcę i łupieżcę podróżnych. Don Kichot śmiał się zrazu z ich mowy i odpowiadał im bez uniesienia: — Pójdźcie tu, nędznicy, podła i nikczemna hałastro! to wy łupieżcą nazywacie tego, co skutych uwalnia, więźniów wyswobadza, nieszczęśliwych wspiera i pognębionych osłania? O! gawiedzi plugawa, co za niskość twej duszy i nędzę rozumu niebo uznało cię niegodną pojęcia cnót błędnego rycerstwa i na wieczne czasy w taką ciemnotę pogrążyło, że nigdy nie zrozumiesz, ile wielbić powinnaś nie tylko obecność, ale nawet najlichszego w świecie rycerza błędnego. Pójdźcie tu łotry najemne, a nie łuczniki! wy złodzieje pod osłoną Hermandady zostający, powiedzcie mi, co to za zuchwalec śmiał wydać dekret na rycerza takiego jak ja? Co to za gbur, co nie wie, że rycerze błędni to nie ptaszki do łowienia, że oni nie uznają nad sobą żadnych trybunałów ani sędziów; że nie mają innego prawa jak tylko miecz swój i odwagę i że własna ich wola zastępuje im wszelkie wyroki, ustawy i rozkazy? Co to za prostak nieokrzesany, który nie wie, że nie ma na świecie tytułu, co by tyle dawał prerogatyw, przywilejów i swobód, ile ich nabywa rycerz błędny z dniem pasowania? Jakiż krawiec żądał kiedy od nich zapłaty za suknie, jakiż władca grodowy odmówił im kiedy wejścia do swojego zamku, lub kazał płacić za pobyt? Gdzież jest król jaki, co by ich u stołu swego nie przyjmował? Gdzie jest dama, ażeby się ich zaletami nie zachwycała i pod opiekę ich się nie oddała? Gdzież jest nareszcie rycerz błędny we wszystkich wiekach upłynionych i tych co przyjść jeszcze mają, który by nie miał dość siły i odwagi dać sam po pięćset batogów każdemu z pięciuset nikczemnych łuczników, co by dość głupi byli czekać na to? ----